House of Olympians
by Cutelilowls
Summary: PJO HOA crossover! Please read! The one titan they did not destroy is back! He wants to rule the world and Sibuna, Percabeth and Leo will have to stop him! Peddie! Percabeth! You choose! Jeroy/jara/amfie/walfie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new fic, this is a HOA PJO crossover! **

Patricia's POV

Patricia Williamson wondered for the 100th time how she can managed to get her fellow Anubisians into the mini bus. She sat down in the drivers seat and floored the excelerator . Someone (probably Amber) screamed as the world blurred as we sped faster than the speed of light towards America.

Jerome's POV

There was a pop and we landed on the top of a hill above a large valley. It was beautiful, a sparkling blue lake lay next to a rectangle of cabins. Strawberry fields filled with juicy fruits surrounded a large house. I turned and yelped at the dragon curled around the pine tree. Patricia glared at me.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!"

"What?!" We all said.

"Ok, Camp Half Blood is a camp for demigods."

"Demigods?! As in half human half God?" Fabian asked.

"You guys are all demigods. I'm the daughter of Athena, hopefully your godly parents will claim you lot soon."

"Whoa hold on a sec," I interrupted "One if OUR parents is a Greek God?" She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks rjvamp 369 for the instant review! That honestly made me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Here ya go!**

Patricia's POV

I was showing Eddie around Camp Half Blood, enjoying his amazement at the landscape when a glowing blue trident appeared over his head.

My mouth dropped in shock. Another son of Poseidon?!

"Oi! Kelp head!" I screamed at Percy.

He came running over and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Trixter!"

"Weasel meet Kelp Head Annabeth's boyfriend, Kelp Head meet Slimeball your new brother."

Percy gaped in astonishment,

"Him...my...brother?!"

Percy took Eddie to their cabin and I went to tell Annabeth the news. We showed Mara and Fabian (our new siblings) Cabin 6 then went to meet our boyfriends.

But thats when I saw them.

Eddie and Drew.

Kissing.

I ran back into our cabin tears streaming down my face.

Ok let me describe our cabin. Its like a big classroom full of books and desks. We each have a panel of wall that we unlock with passwords that slide back to reveal a tiny room that basically just contained a bed. Mine is painted completely black with purple fairy lights. Pictures of me and Eddie decorate the walls. At the end of my room is a door that goes into a study that me and Annabeth share.

I threw myself on my bed crying, I heard Annabeth come in but just ignored her.

"If it makes you feel any better Amber is beating up Drew,"

I could hear Amber screaming,

"Nooooo how dare you break up Peddie!"

And the sound of punches and slaps.

"Leo,Jerome and Alfie have bet in Amber and the Stoll brothers have bet on Drew."

I giggled slightly at that and heard a splash that could only be Drew being pushed into the canoe lake.

But then Eddie ran in and I cursed myself for not shutting the panel.

"Patricia I-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! I love reading your reviews thank you so much! The plot/action will get better don't worry!**

Patricia POV

"Yack-"

"Save it!" I snarled but the affect was kinda lost by my weak wimpy sounding voice.

"She leap-"

"I said SAVE IT!" I screamed,

Annabeth put her hands on my shoulders, " Trix I think you should let him talk. "

Eddie sent her a grateful look and kneeled down in front of me, he gently tipped my head up so I was forced to look straight into his eyes.

"Yacker listen for one second, Drew leaped on me and kissed me and I had to fight her off, I would NEVER cheat on you like that, OK?"

I sniffled and nodded. Eddie pulled me into a hug and together we walked outside.

Leo, Alfie and Jerome were collapsed on the floor at the sight of Drew pulling herself, muddy and wet, out of the canoe lake. I giggled and Leo bounded up to me,

"Trixter!"

"Smokey!"

"Smokey?!"

"Yeah!" I laughed at his confused face, "you're smoking!"

He looked down and patted out the small fire that had started on his trousers.

"Um Yacker who is this?"

Oops I forgot Eddie was there!

"Ed-"

"You call her Yacker! Good nickname!"

"This is Eddie ,my boyfriend."

Leo looked Eddie up and down then grinned, "Awesome! So you're the new son of Poseidon I hear?!"

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I guess?"

We were interrupted by Rachel walking towards us.

" 'sup Rach," I grinned but she barged right past me to the middle of the field. then suddenly every camper fell silent as her head was thrown backwards and she said in a creepy voice

_"The old seagod arises one more,_

_But has plans to conquer the shore,_

_10 half bloods shall answer the call, To water or fire the world must fall,_

_The parabatai shall fight together,_

_The Sibuna bond shall stay strong forever,_

_But the yin and yang are most important,"_

She stopped and blinked at all of us,

"What happened did- oh. Not again! What did I say!

** Sorry I suck at rhyming! Hope you like! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Ok thank you for all the lovely reveiws especially torispeace! Sorry for spelling and grammer errors!**

**i do not own HOA PJO or mortal indstruments**

**Chapter 5.**

Fabians pov

"What the hell just happened?!" I gasped

"Rachel hosts the spirit of Delphi so she kinda randomly starts saying prophecies," Percy said.

"Seriously guys what happened?" Rachel demanded impatiently.

"Um Rachel, you just issued the next prophecy!" Annabeth gasped.

Chiron herded us all into the big house and we sat down.

"OK lets decipher the prophecy,"

I started, ". Sibuna is obviously us," I gesture loosely to Nina, Eddie, Alfie, KT, Amber and myself.

"Whats a Parabatai?" Percy asked.

"Parabatai are a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together and are closer than siblings, regardless of their gender. They are partners who would lay down their life for the other. Being ones' parabatai is not merely a matter of promising to guard each other. The pair must stand before the Council and swear and oath to lay down their lives for each other. They are closer than blood." Patricia recited and we all stared at her in shock.

"When Patricia and I read the Mortal Instruments books we loved the idea of Parabatai so we became them." Annabeth stated matter-of- factly

"Oookaaay,"Leo said, "That makes all the sense in the world.

"Do you think yin and yang are like the Chosen One and the Osirian?"

Nina asked, timidly.

"Maybe,"Chiron sighed. (I had told everyone at camp about Sibuna)

"Well I think that its only the original Sibuna's that are included in the prophecy." Amber said examining her nails, "Like Fabian, Nina and I!"

"Y yeah maybe," I stuttered embarrassed that I hadn't come up with that.

"Lets call it a night guys." Percy yawned. We all got up and left the big house.

Amber's POV

The minute Fabina were out of the Big House I pulled them to the side.

"You guys need some FABINA TIME!" I squealed.

OMF (Oh My Fabina) they are soooooooo cute I mean seriosly! Not as cute as my new designer dress from Chanel that is sooo cute like totes. It's made out of a pink lacy fabric and it has the cutest-

"Um Amber you forgot about the Harpies!" Fabian nerded or whatever he does.

Ohhh yeah if you break curfew then the Harpies eat you. They're kind of like flying, female Victors.

"No they LOVE girl talk and the whole of the Aphrodite cabin are giving them makeovers!" I squealed then pushed them down to the lake where there was a picnic waiting.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I smiled shyly at each other as we sat down. Amber had provided us with lots if pink food.

"So.." We both started then giggled nervously.

"You look so beautiful in the starlight," he said shyly; I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!" A very Amber like squeal went off behind us as she jumped out of the bush. "Oops sorry!" She skipped off and Fabian and I rolled our eyes together.

I leaned towards him and he started babbling "well King Tut was know for-"

"Kiss me you fool," I quoted and we kissed gently under the stars.

**sorry Fabina was rubbish. I'm more of a Peddie kinda girl. Please reveiw!**


	5. AN

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but I need to ask you guys something. Jeroy or Jara? Amfie or Walfie? Look the line thing works now **

* * *

Yayyyy! _**pleas review your ideas and comments! Love you guys!**_


End file.
